riseofthespartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor
"I am T'can Gan, Zealot of the New Order, Raptor of the Covenant Armada" Raptor Raptor is a Zealot classed elite and Separatist commander who befriends the Spartan Ocelot. His real name is T'kan Ghan, and has the right to add the suffix 'ee to his name to signify his military service. He is a "new" class of zealot, one that wears golden armor and wields an orange energy sword. Raptor becomes close to Ocelot, and eventually betrays his own species to save Ocelot's life. However, in Rise of the Spartans part five, Raptor is forced to choose between Ocelot and the elites, he chooses the elites. At the end of part five, even as Archangel is being killed by elites, Raptor delivers a speech and the view sees him begin an assassination on Ocelot. However, it is revealed in part seven that Raptor only pretended to kill Ocelot so he could get the spartan inside the elite base to steal information about Firelight's plans. At the end of Rise of the spartans part seven, Raptor travels to the spire which is left practically unguarded, to confront and kill firelight. A fight ensues, in which Firelight overpowers and stabs Raptor. Raptor lies weak on the ground, near death, but at that moment Ocelot appears holding T'kan's energy sword, and the video ends. In part 8, Thel kills Firelight,afterward Raptor assists Thel start a revolt at the Spire, but Thel told him to go with Ocelot to the UNSC encampments outside the control room. He is later seen assisting the leaders of the encampment plan the control rooms defense from Rahgath's forces. After the spartans return from the trip from the Library he is knocked out by Swift in his rampage.He than helps the marines clean up Swifts mess. Right before the battle he tells Ocelot about him admiring the humans persistence. During the last phase of the battle of the control room he battles the legions of elites pouring into the control room. An elite sneaks up behind Ocelot he than kills the elite before it could kill Ocelot but Rahgath fatally shoots him in the back of the head.Before dying he tells Ocelot that he can now become his Sheralie and that if there is no Great Journey, then our actions will preserve our immortality before dying. Death= Resurrection In part 9 Raptor comes back to life after Swift and Cassi use a Forerunner device to bring life back to him and all who died on Halo. Trivia If you think about it, it is strange how Firelight beat Raptor in the energy sword duel in ROTS part 7. Since Raptor is a new class zealot elite that wears golden armor and carries a gold energy sword instead of the regular energy sword, and Firelight is only a regular zealot with a regular sword. It would be assumed that Raptor is more experienced and skilled than a regular zealot would, making him qualified to be a new class zealot. Armor His armour variation is: *Zealot And is colors are: *Yellow primary *Tan secondary His weapons mainly consist of *'T3 EW/S' AKA Energy Sword (Orange) *'T31 R '''AKA ''Needle Rifle lol His armour ability is: *Evade- the user rushes quickly in the direction that he/she is facing, dodging gunfire. This has two uses before recharging. Category:Elite Category:Elites